


Regardless

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, Frustration, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Tension, changes, shag or die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He believes in her. She depends upon him. They have no choice but to rely on each other now that Martha and Donna are quite discontent with the secrets he keeps from them, especially those concerning the unexpected new companion aboard the TARDIS... One Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Regardless**

**Chapter One**

 

The Doctor knew very well he should be thankful. Thankful to Martha and Donna for keeping up with his occasional - _well, frequent_ \- dark moods. He needed the company. Kept shooing the girls away for more often than not, asking to be left alone to _brood,_ he called it, but someone reasonable was always staying there with him whenever drowning in sorrow was all he wanted.

It was sad, he understood, that neither Donna nor Martha could wipe his inexplicable sadness away quite as successfully as Rose used to.

She used to fall victim to those dark moods as well, but the fair girl could usually identify exactly what saddened or maddened her and was not afraid to word it to the Doctor. No matter if that was her missing her mother or menstrual cramps. Rose was his- 

Rose was brave enough to point it all out to him. His foolishness as much as his amazingness. The fact some of his choices were hurting her.

 

Her _Am I not good enough? Do you want me to leave?_ have _been_ enough for the Doctor to realise just how important Rose Tyler was for him. And when Reinette has snogged him, just like how it was expected from a legendary courtesan, _professionally_ , the Doctor hated himself for simply giving in. He did not _want_ to. It was never Madame de Pompadour that he was supposed to be kissing!

 

The first thing the Doctor has done after the French adventure was over was ask Rose for forgiveness. To snog her senseless, because he _understood_. She laughed at him, giddy with a very recogisable emotion, one he could _never_ express properly...

The Doctor sighed heavily, reminding himself his Rose was gone, gone for good. Only to have his sadness – one very, very understandable this time – hit him with double strength.

* * *

 

 “Should we try something?” Martha Jones was growing more and more frustrated every time his mood reached the already familiar grumpy state.

“You mean, get him interested in something?” Donna shrugged in disbelief. “We _have_ tried, our attempts have been smiled at by him at best, as if we were but children!  Even the TARDIS has stopped trying, I believe,” the ginger companion reminded her patiently.  How could Martha still have a crush on the Spaceman was beyond her. But to each their own, she decided.

* * *

Someone began to knock on the TARDIS door quite insistently then.

The two women exchanged a look. “Speak of the devil…”

“Should we check what kind of a lost soul this is?” Martha wondered. _Any_ distraction was a good distraction in the Doctor's _leave me alone_ situation.

The knocking has only grown louder.

To make matters worse, the TARDIS came to life in a way, the console room suddenly becoming brighter.

“The ship wants us to do something?” Donna was ready to go check it out. The Doctor was somewhere aboard the ship, that much was for certain, but they both knew he was better left alone.

“Shall we, Martha?”

The dark-skinned girl smirked at Donna, her more or less only companion whenever the Doctor was indisposed. “Of course.”

* * *

 

The sight in front of them was neither scary nor unexpected. Some fair-haired girl was eyeing them curiously. That is, her hair must have been light at some point.

“Hi,” she spoke, more than a bit uncomfortable.

It was clear she was _not_ surprised about them coming out from such a tiny space, Martha noted. The girl might have been living on the street, for all she knew! But it was against medical regulations to ever point something so shameful out.

“Hello,” Donna spoke with a smile. Other than unwashed hair and crimpled clothes the brown-eyed girl seemed very much _normal_. “Do you need something?”

“Or _someone_?” Martha managed a smile at last. The girl looked a mess. Surely, a bath might do her some good, but who was she to judge?

“Someone, yes. That is, if the Doctor is anywhere nearby?” Rose tried to give away as little information about herself as she could. One could never be too careful.

“Would you mind waiting for a few minutes, dear?” Martha asked her.

The girl nodded, smiling shyly. Surely, a few more minutes would not hurt? Rose bit her lip. The Doctor’s affairs were not her business, but at least one of the women seemed extremely wary towards her…

* * *

 

 With the ship’s door closing after them, the women exhaled. “I swear, this is going to be the most interesting thing today,” Donna looked around excitedly.

“Assuming the girl’s not dangerous, with her knowing about the Doctor,” Martha warned. "Maybe she's an alien?"

“Oi, shut up!” The girl could come up with the most unbelievable theories.

The redhead wished the TARDIS would show them where to find the Doctor. Because it might cause them trouble otherwise.

That was not necessary. The Doctor eyed them with mistrust. It was never a good idea to try and talk reason into him whenever his entire posture kept screaming _get away from me!_

“The ship keeps nagging me. Have you two done something?” _Again?_

The girls could swear something like interest was finally seen on his face. For more than a week now, all they saw of him were brief chance encounters.

“Some girl wants to see you, Doctor,” Donna was the first to speak.

Martha shrugged. “Seemed pretty desperate to me,” she added. _Dirty_.

 _Another case of misunderstandings, maybe._ The Doctor was not ready to believe them. “Do you mean she needs _a doctor_?” The last thing he wanted was being forced to take care of strangers.

“ _I_ am almost a doctor myself,” Martha reminded. “Do you really think we would dare to interrupt your _pretend-I-don’t-exist_ rest otherwise?”

Donna sighed heavily at what looked like a start of a nasty quarrel and went to fetch the girl herself.

* * *

 

”Here I am. Sorry. The Spaceman can get quite moody,” she warned the youngster in advance.

“That's exactly the one I need, then,” Rose smiled, excited.

 Donna shuddered unwillingly when the girl took her by the hand. She smelt of someone not having seen a proper shower for weeks. Not that much of sweat, just of- dust. Her hair looked greasy and unwashed.

“Maybe you'd like a shower first, love?” Donna spoke without thinking. She felt she was willing to pay for her one-time shower all right. If anything, the blonde looked anything but dangerous.

“Oh.  Thanks.” If the remark _did_ sound rude, Rose ignored it. There were things more important right now. 

“I'm sure that won't be necessary," she smiled at the ginger thankfully. “A word with the Doctor, then the whole day in the shower, if necessary,” she grinned.

This seemed like something entirely _personal_. Of course, this meant Donna _had_ to get to know more.

“I shouldn't be asking, I know. How do you know the Doctor?”

 _Intimately_ , Rose could barely keep herself from saying. “He will tell you, I’m sure. Are you his companions? You and the other girl?”

“What is this? A quiz?”

“Sorry.” Rose bit her lip, ashamed. “I shouldn’t-”

Donna grinned.  “Naaah. It's okay. I'm Donna. The other girl's name is Martha. And you are?”

Before she could answer, another voice could be heard. _His_ voice. She could not stop an excited shudder.

* * *

 

“She’s mine from this point, thank you,” the Doctor spoke, carefully unwrapping Rose’s fingers from Donna’s hand and making sure her hand was safe inside his.

Neither Donna nor Martha were of importance from then on. “Show yourself to me, love.”

“Are you sure about the word?” She teased, their hands feeling as if they were created to be held by the other.

“Does it need saying?”

Rose has almost backed away from him then, but the need to actually reconnect with him was stronger. For reasons stronger than years spent apart. Stronger than-

“If you ever say _that_ again...” She threatened, biting her lip with anticipation.

 “It _needs_ saying,” he agreed. Somehow it felt that resuming their telepathic connection might be a problem at first.

Rose gasped, shaking her head. This was going on not quite like it should have. _Please, please_ _!_

Oh. No problems with telepathy, then. Quite the contrary, actually.

_Sorry._

Rose peered at him meaningfully, transmitting the most important question to him only. _Please tell me if this is-_

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” the Doctor made sure she realised they were not alone. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“But you need a shower first,” the Doctor remembered, his voice tender. “The introductions _can_ wait.” _Go shower, I’ll find you."_

 _I’m dying._ She stated darkly.

The Time Lord gave her the most reassuring look he could. How could she, the strong, capable, joyful, beloved Rose Tyler think so?”

_You are not._

“Yes, okay,” Rose said out loud instead, watching the TARDIS door open for her, _finally_ , as she headed straight for the nearest room, expecting for it to be hers.

It was _not_ hers, but hey! The Doctor's room still had its attached en-suite. It would do.

The Doctor grinned to himself, able to make a correct guess about the room she was in. _Thanks, TARDIS. You're a friend._

* * *

 

“So, Doctor?” Donna tapped the Time Lord on the shoulder. “You have interrupted our introduction. Who is she? A friend? A companion?”

A shrug was all the ginger received for an answer.

It seemed the Doctor kept waiting for Donna to make a correct guess, his look encouraging her to continue.

“I don’t know!" Donna was not in the mood for games, but what was there to do? "Is she your sister? Cousin?”

“My planet doesn’t exist any more,” he reminded her dryly. “Are you willing to keep guessing?”

Donna glared at him, changing the subject. “I am so glad you are yourself again, Doctor! I’m sure Martha is going to be just as excited!”

“Maybe,” the Time Lord was doubtful, looking at the TARDIS longingly instead.

“Is this your friend you keep expecting to see again so badly?” She giggled.

“More than a friend,” he sighed at the way his behaviour might have affected the way his companions saw him.

Oh. _Oh!_ Donna was excited, only wanting for the best things for the moody Time Lord.

“A… A lover? Oh, tell me she’s your lover!” She must have been!

“More than.”

Donna covered her face with her hands dramatically. What was more than a lover? “Fiancée?  Wife?”

“More than.”

She growled, no longer happy about his riddles. Was he toying with her?

“I give up, Doctor.”

“Never give up, Donna! Maybe then, I will tell you how much having a bond-mate changes the way you see the world.” He spoke dreamily, possibly to himself.

“Don’t. _Don’t_.” The ginger was getting uneasy. Having the Doctor excited about all sorts of things was a natural state of his, but _this_ was already becoming too much for her.

“Fine. I’ll just go check on Rose,” he shrugged. “Calm Martha down, if necessary.”

 Donna was left staring after him, her mouth agape.

What did he mean, calm _Martha_ down?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'shag or die' trope _is_ there... If you squint. :)

**Previously….**

_“Fine. I’ll just go check on Rose,” he shrugged. “Calm Martha down, if necessary.”_

_What did he mean, calm_ Martha _down?_

**Regardless**

**Chapter Two**

The hurried almost-breaking into his chamber – or to its en-suite, to _Rose -_ suddenly appeared to have been terrifyingly slow. It must have taken him twelve seconds instead of the ordinary eight to reach it.

But what did it matter? Nothing mattered any more the moment he saw and _felt_ her.

Seeing Rose, even if she was not looking at him, with her back turned at the door, he sighed in admiration and… Anticipation?  With some undried droplets of water still visible on her bare skin, it took him his best control not to snog her the hardest he could. The sight has made the Doctor’s breath hitch, his mouth suddenly dry.

The gorgeous sight was something he supposed he would only ever see in his dreams. But there she was, his Rose Tyler, just a few steps away, her intoxicating presence – so close, so open, so real – making him forget every single word he might have planned to say to her whenever they were alone together.

If the Doctor had expected the hurricane of emotions after having seen his beloved Rose Tyler so close to him again, with no clothes covering her body, no obstacles for him to remember, renew, reconnect with the woman… To _feel_ her again, if only…

 _Rose_.

The girl, having long since felt his presence in the bathroom, looked at him almost warily, hoping her wild and raw _need_ to fix things that had been broken between them did not shine through her as  badly as she was afraid it did.

_Is this what I get for finding you? Your companions judging me for the way I look? Making assumptions before getting to know anything about me?_

Oh. They have never even reached the _block-their-thoughts_ stage, he realised. The changes inside her had been too sudden and painful to her for them to ever return to one of the most basic, yet one of the most necessary aspects of living your life as a Time Lord.

I know _the basics._ They _don’t know when to stop transmitting,_ Rose glared at him, hopelessly trying to stop watching the Doctor as if he were the only remaining means for her to survive.

* * *

 

“Were you in need of something?” The Doctor managed to word something like a sensible question both carefully and teasingly, more than ready for the glare that followed.

A glare filled with what they both felt – love, lust, frustration, trust, necessity and just a drop of sadness.

Rose eyed him knowingly, but thought better than to word her _actual_ expectations so soon.

“I was just about to have a second go in washing my hair. Would you like to help?”

_Oh, yes!_

Rose was offering him an action bordering on intimacy, and he was more than willing to get involved.

“It's no longer against the rules for us, remember? You wearing nothing would actually be nice and fair, too,” Rose pointed out with a knowing smile. “Husband,” she muttered, as if still unable to believe in the events that have taken place completely, no matter the fact it was mostly because of her incessant efforts back in the parallel universe that it has been made possible.

While the Doctor sensed the mixture of emotions and feelings inside her perfectly well – the Time Lady did not bother hiding anything from him, because she saw absolutely no reason in trying – he has only smiled at her lovingly.

“You, Rose Tyler, _my love_ , can have whatever you want,” he eyed her seductively. She blinked away tears of joy.

“I am yours, Rose.”

“That- That is all I am expecting from my bond-mate,” the trust burning in her eyes, the disbelief- She expected no less than what the feeling in his eyes said to her. When the Doctor looked at her, the love burning inside him bare and undefended, just as his body now was, because that was only fair, Rose exhaled.

“Help me with the less pressing problem first, yeah?”

He nodded, a small smile on his lips.

“Would you like to try my shampoo for a change, Rose? Its ability to remove all traces of-”

There it was again. Her Doctor attempting to get her to use all sorts of alien hygiene products. Not that she objected. In fact, this chat has only made her feel more at home than ever.

“The shiny one? It makes your hair _sparkle_ , Doctor,” Rose giggled.

“So?” He countered, knowing Rose was hardly ever against some of his suggested hair or skin products, simply because they were, more or less, more advanced and usually better than what humans tended to use.

“Choose whichever products you like,” she breathed, not willing to get involved in some pointless bickering.“Just make me feel _clean_ again,” his bond-mate breathed into him. _My Doctor._

Her sincere request was very understandable for him. The Doctor knew what it meant to be unable to find yourself a place to wash yourself at for months – not that much of a problem for him, with his sonic screwdriver usually ready to perform the _wash_ function whenever. But his Rose, she had had no sonic device with her to help. Who knew just how long it took for her to-

_Are these thoughts something I should hear, Doctor? Aren’t you supposed to be doing something else?_

He grinned at her foolishly. _Sorry._  

The Doctor did everything he knew she loved. Massaged the shampoo into her scalp with talented moves worthy of the best hairdresser in the galaxy, successfully managing to make his every tender move feel like an invitation to do something _more_.

* * *

 

After Rose’s hair has been taken care of – the Doctor’s idea about the shampoo from the 23th century has been agreed to, after all – there were no more questions. No explanations given. No words uttered. The only sound was the Doctor using his sonic device to lock the door and it falling down into a heap of clothes somewhere.

Rose has been too much in a hurry to feel him pull her into an embrace to even care about whether that was acceptable, her breath hitching at the sudden proximity between them.

If he stopped her, denied her the almost excruciating ever-present need, this would mean the end of her life. Of their lives.

Had Rose known the side-effect of losing a bond-mate included the almost certain death, she would have thought better of it-

No, she would have done it anyway.

Rose and the Doctor were both fully aware of the unlikely risks forming a bond, a connection supposed to last forever has presented them with. The risks were supposed to be just that – _unlikely_. And here they were. Still alive. But every second counted, particularly for the relatively newly-born Time Lady. That was why she had been in such a hurry to return, no matter if it meant leaving everything behind.

Now, Rose needed to connect to one of her species, connect to her bond-mate as intimately as their physiological nature, now more similar than it could ever get, allowed. Rose needed to _make love_ to him. No matter the reasons or the status of the actual relationship of the ones separated, no matter how far away they were. It was a necessity in order to survive. For _both_ of them, no matter what the Doctor might have said before.

The Doctor was watching Rose’s bare figure – had he ever told her just how perfect she was - with anticipation, admiration and a drop of unavoidable anxiety. This was it. The final chance to reconnect their bodies and minds, with both of them craving for it.

_Doctor?_

Merely watching the girl, the Time Lady, _his_ bond-mate, having her so incredibly close in the relatively tiny space has made his arousal seen almost as soon as he laid his hungry eyes on her after she actually _looked_ at him.

If making love to the woman of his life – lives - was all it took to have Rose Tyler for him for good this time… The Time Lord was up for it. Making her wet, teasing her with his fingers and tongue, savouring each and every of the desperate sighs of need leaving her mouth… Even the _memories_ of this felt incredibly appealing, and the Doctor sighed at Rose in anticipation just before he attacked her mouth, getting a growl of approval in return.

 _Please._ Rose was already incredibly experienced in the field of telepathy… And in telepathic love-making, thanks to _him_.

The Time Lord took his time in actually entering her. Once he did, _everything_ changed. For both of them. Their bond was _alive_ again.

It was his turn to notice, to feel, to sink in Rose’s enticing wetness, her maddeningly appealing scent taking him over. _How many years has it been?_

 _Too many_ , Rose breathed at him, allowing the bliss of _completeness_ to take her over fully sooner than was usual for them, back when they have not been taunted by the threat of losing their loved one.

 _I love you_ , he managed at last.

 _I love you more_ , Rose teased, kissing him. That was just a new start, in a way. _Besides, we haven’t-_

The Doctor eyed her with amusement shining in his eyes. “Do you understand how lucky you are to have got yourself a partner just as fond of _various sexual activities_ as I am?”

 _Shut up!_ The blush on her cheeks was enough to have made his toothy grin widen.

 _I love you,_ he repeated. The Time Lord was sure love and sex could exist separately, in theory. But for him and Rose – not very likely, not since their relationship had become something much more.

* * *

 

When the Doctor and Rose have at last come out of the bathroom – Rose’s hair was still wet, anyway - hand-in-hand, Donna rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, sighing heavily. They could have _waited_ for at least until both Martha and herself were asleep!

“Hope you two at least had fun,” Donna grumbled.

The Doctor glared at the woman, but did not retort.

“Have you talked to Martha?” The Doctor asked instead. Apparently, judging from the sudden unease on the redhead’s face, she hasn’t.

“About what? About her love interest shagging other women? No, thanks. Sorry, Rose.”

 “That was not _shagging_ ,” the Doctor grumbled, scandalised.

 _But it was, Doctor,_ Rose’s soft eyes were smiling at him.

“Whatever. What do you expect of me to tell her?”

“Not _that_ ,” Rose smiled at Donna expectantly. “Please?”

“Oh, all right,” Donna rolled her eyes at the girl with a tongue-touched smile impossible to say _no_ to. “If you promise to keep your _activities_ more secret in the future.” She understood one thing then. Maybe they were unable to? “I mean, can you at least keep your _just shagged_ expressions less noticeable? For Martha’s sake?”

“Not _shagging_ ,” he hissed.

Martha Jones, as has happened to be her unpleasant custom, joined them then. “I did not think you know such expressions exist, Doctor,” the dark-skinned companion grinned at him, shrugging at the two other women, now sharing meaningful glances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

“ _Not_ _shagging_ _,” he hissed._

_Martha Jones, as has happened to be her unpleasant custom, joined them then. “I did not think you know such expressions exist, Doctor,” the dark-skinned companion grinned at him, shrugging at the two other women, now sharing meaningful glances._

* * *

**Regardless**

**Chapter Three**

“Nine hundred years,” the Doctor spoke to Martha in a preceptive tone, causing tiny smiles to appear on Rose and Donna's lips.

Martha Jones glared at him, but bit back her response, finally noticing the way the alien's gaze kept following every move of the unfamiliar girl.

“I'm sure someone here would really like to know your name, dear,” Donna addressed Rose as nonchalantly as she could.

Martha shrugged. “I'm happy to see meeting the Doctor has visibly brightened up your mood,” she spoke uncomfortably, meeting the Time Lord's piercing look. “I- I mean... Maybe it was the other way around?”

Rose shrugged at the woman, amused. Martha mused uncomdortably, a sudden weird realisation hitting her. Something was different about the girl's look.

She cleared her throat. “First things first, though. As a woman, I'd like to know the title of the shampoo you've been using,” the dark-skinned girl giggled. “Just in case I don't accidentally buy it,” she smirked, winking at the still unfamiliar woman.

The Doctor ignored the meaningful looks Rose and Donna were giving him.

“I'll have you know, Martha Jones, this product is unimaginably expensive!”

“Are you the one using it, too?” The girl countered.

“Well, as a matter of fact, I don't use this particular brand, not at this point, anyway, but-”

_You do!_

Rose exhaled. “Hey, it's okay. The sparkle isn't even that big of a problem. You tried.”

Martha spared a look the Doctor's way and smiled. It seemed that silent support was all he needed right now. “It's perfectly all right. Just tell me, did you use her as a guinea-pig? You know that's forbidden!”

Donna sighed heavily. “I'm sure he only wanted what was the best for her.”

“I'm still here,” Rose reminded the women kindly. “It would likely take me quite some time to talk him out of every single questionable idea in his mind, right, Doctor?”

He shrugged at her.

She smirked at the Time Lord, giving him her signature smile. “Anyhow, I have used this shampoo before. When the primary effect wears off, it can keep your hair clean for weeks.”

“Really?” Martha was honestly interested all of a sudden. Such a product could be extremely useful for some people dealing with dusty environments every day!

“No,” Rose shook her head, giving the dark-skinned woman a bittersweet look. “Using it too often could have some fatal effects on humans.”

“On your hair, you mean? What could it possibly do? Make the ones using it go bald?” That was it, the girl must have been making it all up, just to justify the way her hair kept _twinkling_. “And how often is _too_ often?”

“I think using it once a year shouldn't do any harm,” Rose guessed, smiling at the curious girl tensely. Discussing topics she knew next to nothing about has never ended well.

“I assume it's not sold anywhere on Earth?” Martha tried her best not to roll her eyes at the fair woman. Too much creativity was too much.

“Ask the Doctor. He was the one insisting I used that one.”

The Time Lord sighed, not used to being attacked with such _girly_ questions. “I insisted upon it, because you _can_.” _Are you absolutely sure you want them to know of your Time Lady nature, love?_ He realised the questionable way in which his words might have sounded, and spoke to one of his other companions instead.

“No, Martha. Balding is a big enough problem on your planet as it is. Besides, you can easily get hold of some sparkly shampoo meant for parties at any time, so-”

“I still don't see the point of this discussion,” Donna whined. “Why can't you just ask Rose to-”

The dark companion froze. Rose. She has just been discussing some random alien shampoo with _Rose_. Of course. She tensed up, directing her sudden frustration at the ginger companion. “You mean you have known _this_ all the time and could not bother telling me?”

* * *

 

“A-anyway. How about we get us some brunch?” The Doctor was only looking at Rose, but Donna ignored the implication completely. “A great idea! We'd love to join you! Right, Martha?”

Martha Jones wanted nothing more than to get away from everyone. “I'll pass.”

“You can't!” Rose objected. “What about us getting to know each other?”

“There will be enough time for that later,” the Doctor spoke softly to her, nodding at Martha. She was free to do whatever she pleased, as long as it was aboard the TARDIS. Besides, Martha Jones was not the one gulty of causing the most trouble.

“Donna alone might give you a feeling you are dealing with a very loud mass of people,” the Time Lord clarified.

“I'm sorry?!” The redhead was not amused by this remark in the slightest. “Is he insulting _you_ so freely often, Rose?”

“No. He _has_ tried, several times, but I don't think it's going to happen any time soon, at least not intentionally. Right, Doctor?”

 _Don't. Not now._ The Doctor warned her through their telepathic bond teasingly. “I am going to regret some of my mistakes for a very, very long time, Donna,” he spoke seriously. “She is the only one who has the guts, er... The _right_ to occasionally remind me of them.”

“Understood,” she nodded, eyeing the two dubiously. “But I think I can let Rose know about some of the foolish steps you've taken while travelling with me? Or with Martha?”

“Go ahead,” the alien encouraged her, secretly still terrified about Donna's gob, often as bad as his – particularly when she has suddenly got herself a very eager listener.

Donna Noble was not wasting time on trivialities, self-consciously starting from the Agatha Christie adventure.

“I don't think I'll ever forgive him the humiliation of-”

“Stop right here, Donna. I'm sure Rose doesn't need to know this,” the Doctor hurried to interrupt her.

The fiery woman was unstoppable. “Oi! Do you seriously think I enjoyed having to kiss you? Someone so _alien_ , so... This one bit from that day is best to be forgotten as soon as possible! Ugh.”

The searching eyes on Rose's face have reminded her where she stood. “Your lover boy here has managed to get himself poisoned. _That_ was the only way to save him!”

Rose shrugged at the Doctor knowingly. “That much could easily be expected from you,” she let out an amused giggle. “Getting into trouble wherever you go...”

“Thank you for taking care of him, Donna,” she smiled.

“Martha was also there looking after him. I'm sure you should thank her, too!”

Rose looked at the Time Lord, who was looking deeply insulted. “I'll have you know, Donna Noble, that neither you nor Martha Jones could have got on any of those space and time adventures, were it not for me!”

The fair companion shook her head, trying not to laugh. “I'm sure he means the TARDIS,” she grinned.

That was enough to shut the Doctor up for a bit. He remembered all of the times where the clever ship was the one getting them out of trouble. If he was being completely honest to himself, Rose – whether as Bad Wolf or even just as her clever self – had made his existence easier to bear and made it much easier for him to survive almost anything.

Of course, the dreadful events in Norway have altered his perception of how things could easily fall apart in a blink of an eye – no matter his apparently everlasting bond to both the TARDIS and Rose.

The Doctor gulped, finding Rose's hand. _How can we be sure we won't be separated ever again, Rose? If the universe decides to play games with us for yet another time?_

The girl sighed at him heavily, yet pressed her bond-mate's hand assuringly. _Are you certain_ these _were the words I wanted to hear?_

Donna cleared her throat, recognising the discomfort on their faces easily. “I assume you two would like to be alone. But I am still waiting for the brunch promised to us, you hear?”

The Doctor nodded at the ginger firmly and waited for her to leave.

_I am simply being reasonable, Rose._

Rose Tyler glared at him. _Or are you trying to frighten me off?_ “I don't want you to be reasonable when it comes to our love life."

She has gone too far and has done too much to simply allow for everything to be torn apart so easily between them all over again. “Besides, I think discussing hair-care should be outlawed,” she shrugged, trying to brighten up the mood.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**...

_She has gone too far and has done too much to simply allow for everything to be torn apart so easily between them all over again. “Besides, I think discussing hair-care should be outlawed,” she shrugged, trying to brighten up the mood._

* * *

 

  
**Regardless**

 **Chapter** **Four**

  
“I agree,” he nodded, grinning.

“We must think of something else to talk about. Why don't we talk about... us?”

Rose eyed him incredulously. “As in... with everyone? I don't think so!”

 _Why?_ The Doctor was looking honestly puzzled.

_Seriously? Do you honestly believe I'd begin sharing our personal information with them?_

The alien cleared his throat meaningfully. “Does the name _Adam_ say something to you?”

Rose glared at him. “I was only being friendly back there.”

“Of course,” he nodded, relenting. “Let's decide something about the brunch menu, hm?”

She eyed him challengingly. “How about you just tell me what's bothering you, Doctor?”

Rose has known her bond-mate well enough to know food was the very last thing on his mind.

“Don't you _see_ it?”

Rose nodded at the Doctor, smiling softly. “I know. I want to lock myself in your arms and forget about everything and everyone else,” she admitted. “But we- you are not alone. There are other people travelling with you.”

“Since when is that a problem for you, love?”

The girl gulped. _Honestly? I have felt wary towards everyone having a liking towards you ever since-_

The Doctor beamed at her. “I might have noticed it at times, but I have never thought of anyone in the way I'm thinking of you... Have been, always.”

Rose grinned at him, excited. “I know. Could notice the soundless discontent in your posture well enough, every time. But why are we talking about things long past?”

“I don't know, love,” he shrugged, thoughtful. “How about we provide them with the brunch and get somewhere far away?”

She inhaled. “Do you have something special in mind?”

The Gallifreyan eyed her meaningfully. “Do you want to go anywhere in particular?” Times, places, dimensions... He was ready to find a means to fulfill her every wish. Their time apart seemed to have only intensified the things they thought were already at the greatest height possible.

 _If we disappeared, your companions would grow suspicious,_ Rose reasoned, not really bothering to think about what might happen.

 _They might,_ he agreed. _But does it really matter, as long as we know they're safe and sound?_

Rose looked at him incredulously. _Are you implying what I'm afraid you are?_ She eyed him with a challenge.

The Doctor shrugged. “Are you trying to negate the obvious?”

She blinked at him. “I think you are merely trying to tease me.”

He sighed, his blinding grin taking up half of his face. “Martha is very reasonable and logical. She's usually the first to try and talk me off my crazy ideas. Which, let me tell you, are actually very logical!”

Rose cleared her throat meaningfully. “Surely, you don't forget to think about pros and cons of your decisions beforehand?”

He gulped. “Ah. You know me. I try.”

“And Donna?” She thought it was best to get to know as much information about her future travelling companions as possible.

“Donna…” The Doctor thought for a moment. “Donna is Donna. She’s adventurous, caring and _loud_.”

“Should I be worried?”

_No, Rose. You still are the most jeopardy-friendly person I know._

Rose sent him her tongue-touched smile. _What if you met someone_ luckier i _n that regard?_

 _I don’t think it’s possible,_ he teased. _I have my jeopardy-friendly Time Lady by my side and intend to keep her together with me forever,_ he has finished softly.

She smiled. Quarreling, after all this time, was out of the question. Some bickering, why not… But not now.

_I’m going wherever you’re taking me. Maybe to some beautiful planet you have visited with your companions? Just so we know we’d be safe there?_

The Doctor shook his head, not believing his ears. “You? Worried about staying safe?”

 _I’m worried about_ you _staying safe. You are my_ everything _in this world. The one person I can trust completely,_ she eyed him seriously.

The Time Lord pulled Rose to himself. “We’re not alone. Donna and Martha are your travelling mates, as is our good old girl TARDIS.”

She exhaled. “The old girl and I… Our friendship, our connection cannot be seen by your other companions, am I right?”

The Doctor looked at her thoughtfully. “I am much more worried about them finding out you are a Time Lady and not human, like they are!”

Rose blinked, surprised. “What difference would that make? You look human, it’s unlikely anyone would start questioning your species inside a human-filled planet like the Earth?”

“No, not as such, but-”

“So? Are you afraid I would start behaving strangely all of a sudden? Frighten them somewhat?”

The Doctor planted a kiss on her nose. “That’s not what I’m worried about, love.”

“So?”

“Martha Jones, the logical one, she might get some unimaginable ideas about it being possible for anyone, or at least for anyone who has travelled with a Time Lord, be it me or- any other Time Lord or Lady, not that there are-”

The Doctor’s mind seemed to be travelling much faster than his tongue could catch up.

 _Doctor. Calm down. Try to concentrate. I’m not used to trying to slow you down,_ Rose giggled melodiously.

This has calmed the alien down well enough. _Sorry. I’m just too excited right now._

_Don’t worry about that. Martha’s reasonable. you say. Someone studying medicine, which won’t make her jump to fairytale-like ideas all of a sudden. Am I right?_

“Yes, Rose.” _But what if someone, maybe even one of our travelling companions insults or hurts you? Are you sure you would be able to prevent your Bad Wolf side from showing up?_

The Time Lady looked at her bond-mate as if he were bonkers.

“No!”

“What do you mean, _no_?”

Rose glared at him. “I can smile and pretend everything’s all right, as can you. However, there are things I can’t and won’t let go of easily.”

It was the Doctor’s turn to try and calm her down. _As a Time Lady, you are going to learn to control yourself, love. It comes with time, of course-_

She sighed at him. _What makes you think I can't? What if all I want to do is..._

The Doctor nodded at Rose with a knowing grin.

_I know, love. I think it's pretty obvious I do, too._

 


End file.
